Dawn
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions de:Promathia-Mission 8-4 }} Walkthrough *Enter Al'Taieu for a cutscene. *Return to The Garden of Ru'Hmet, and pass through the Cermet Portal to get to the main garden elevator. Choose to descend from the first floor to enter Empyreal Paradox. *Check the Transcendental Radiance for a cutscene. Checking it again will allow you to enter the battlefield: Dawn Battle :*You will now face Promathia. (Testimonials and Strategies) :*The time limit for the battle is 30 minutes. :*Level Restriction at 80, all buffs and TP are removed upon entering. ::*Level Restriction may not actually be the case. With the new cap at 85, we fought this fight with a group of 85's and were not level synced down to 80. Possibly no level restriction, but tp and buffs still wear. --Dark494 23:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :*Prishe and Selh'teus will fight with you. Among other abilities, they can heal themselves but Prishe, and only Prishe, can be healed by the party as well. If she's K.O.'d, it is possible to cast Raise on her and she will go back to fighting with full HP. :*Since Selh'teus cannot be healed by the party, just letting them do the fight will not work because if Selh'teus is defeated, the fight will be over. :*In addition to this, if the entire party is K.O.'d at any point during the fight, they will be immediately removed from the battlefield. The game will not allow the usual 3 minutes for someone to get back up like it typically does in other battlefields. Thus at least one member has to be conscious at all times for the battle to go on. *Promathia has two forms. There is an opportunity to recover after beating the first form, but on both forms eventually Prishe will engage and start the fight on her own. *Promathia has low evasion. *Promathia is immune to the spell Stun, and either immune or extremely resistant to all elemental spells such as Aspir. Head Butt also seems to do little-to nothing as far as stuns. I believe Promathia is just completely immune to the stun effect, except from Selh'teus. *Upon defeating Promathia's second form, every conscious party member (including those doing it for the first time) will receive 2000 Experience Points or Limit Points. The party will appear outside in Al'Taieu and receive the title: Averter of the Apocalypse First form *Promathia's first form has about 8,000 HP. It uses the following special attacks: :* Empty Salvation: AoE (range 25?) damage (~250) and Dispel 3 effects :* Pestilent Penance: Cone Attack damage (~400) and Plague :* Malevolent Blessing: Cone Attack damage (400-500) and Curse :* Infernal Deliverance: AoE (targeted?) damage and Stun, ignores Utsusemi :* Chains of (Apathy, Arrogance, Cowardice, Envy, and Rage): AoE long-duration terror to any Humes, Elvaan, Tarutaru, Mithra, and Galka, respectively. If you reclaimed your "light" key item in The Garden of Ru'Hmet by climbing the tower corresponding to your race, you will be immune to this effect. :* Comet (spell): Single-target magic damage (600-900). Can be absorbed by Utsusemi. *Prishe fights along with you. :*She eats Ambrosia and uses a Daedalus Wing when you start to fight. :*She uses the Auroral Uppercut Weapon Skill, which is rather weak (23 damage). :*She also casts Divine Magic nukes on Promathia and Cures herself and the party. :*If she is defeated, players can Raise her. She will get up with 100% HP and no weakness. *Selh'teus fights along with you a bit too. :*His Luminous Lance attack does a bit of damage and stuns Promathia for about 25 seconds. :*Selh'teus cannot be cured. Second form *Promathia's second form has about 12,000 HP. He still uses Empty Salvation, Pestilent Penance, Malevolent Blessing, Infernal Deliverance, plus some new attacks: :* Seal of Quiescence: AoE Mute, lasts up to 75 seconds. It cannot be healed by things like Silena or Echo Drops, you must wait it out. :* Winds of Oblivion: AoE Amnesia, lasts up to 75 seconds. It cannot be cured by Ecphoria Ring, you must wait it out. :* Meteor (spell): AoE magic damage (300-600) ::* He casts this once a minute; it takes 10 seconds to cast, which is plenty of time to run out of range. ::* It should be noted that though he prefers Meteor he may still cast Comet in his second form. :* Bastion of Twilight: Magic Shield effect :* Wheel of Impregnability: Physical Shield effect *You can tell which shield is up by looking at the big ring below Promathia. Red is physical, green is magic. *Prishe continues to fight beside you. :*She eats Ambrosia when you start to fight. :*This time she uses Nullifying Dropkick, which breaks Promathia's shields. :*She continues to nuke Promathia and Cure herself and the party. :*After a while (4m15?), she uses a Carnal Incense and Hundred Fists. :*She can also use Benediction if she's in trouble. :*Prishe is capable of being cured, and is quite capable of tanking during the fight. :*Haste, Protect and Refresh can not be cast on Prishe. *Selh'teus continues to hang around. :*His Luminous Lance attack does a bit of damage and stuns Promathia for about 25 seconds. :*His Revelation attack just does damage(?). :*If he gets in trouble, he may use Rejuvenation and Redemption moves that give HP, MP, and TP to him and any party members that may be near him. :*Selh'teus still cannot be cured. Video See the Video page. Finishing Up Wait until after Japanese Midnight, to get the following cutscenes. First, bid farewell to some of your companions. You can visit them in any order. ;Tenzen - Return to the East: *Head to Metalworks and talk to Cid on the second floor, at (H-8) for a cutscene. ;Jabbos - Newfound Family: *Visit Oldton Movalpolos for a cutscene. ;Louverance - A Name for the Ages: *Head to Southern San d'Oria and talk to Hinaree in Count Caffaule's Manor at (B-6) for a cutscene. *Travel to Uleguerand Range for a cutscene. *Return to Count Caffaule's Manor for a cutscene. ;Chebukkis - A Meteoric Reunion: *Head to (C-8) of Port Windurst and talk to Chipmy-Popmy at the Fishing Guild for a cutscene. :*May require more than one attempt to receive the proper cutscene. Be sure your cutscene involves "a trio of wandering comedians." ;Shikarees - In the Name of Justice: *Enter Mhaura for a cutscene. *Head to Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle and check the ??? Warmachine at (H-11) for a cutscene and a Colored Drop. The color appears to be random, at least the current Vana'diel day does not seem to affect it. :*It is worth noting that the following event-related RSE swimsuits have an enchantment that can teleport you to the isle: ::*Custom Gilet +1 - Hume ::*Magna Gilet +1 - Elvaan ::*Elder Gilet +1 - Galka ::*Savage Top +1 - Mithra ::*Wonder Maillot +1 - Tarutaru :*Do note that retrieving an item with a reuse-timer from an Event Item Storer will result in a reset of the timer to its maximum amount. In other words, these can not be used before 120 hours has passed from retrieving it. ;The Chains Fall Free: After all the above cutscenes: *Head to Ru'Lude Gardens and approach the palace for a cutscene. *Go to Upper Jeuno and check the the Marble Bridge Eatery door for a cutscene with Esha'ntarl. :*After the cutscene, using the door again will allow you to obtain one of the three "CoP rings". You can continue with the cutscenes without making your decision yet. :: :*If the ring is discarded, a new one can be obtained by revisiting the Marble Bridge. :*If the ring is discarded on the day it was obtained, it will be required to wait until after Japanese Midnight before the cutscene will play. :*If the ring is discarded again, a wait of 27 days (Earth Time) is required before the rings will be available again. :*If the ring was discarded a second time, the Marble Bridge door MUST be used to activate the timer. *Head to Tavnazian Safehold, and check the Walnut Door at (K-7) of the upper floor (North) for a cutscene. *Head to Lufaise Meadows and approach the Blueblade Fell at (J-6) for the final full-screen cutscene (as in no chatbox) during which the song Distant Worlds (Full Vocal) will play. :*There are hordes of above level 80 Rocs called Abraxas' on the way to the Fell, so some kind of a source for Invisibility is highly recommended. :*Sneak is also recommended prior to viewing the cutscene, for a party of around level 80 fomor spawn at Blueblade Fell during nighttime. *After the cutscene, the title Banisher of Emptiness will be awarded and the quest Storms of Fate will become available.